Sonic The Hedgehog Issue 230: Alternate
by DR Jackman
Summary: What if Sally wasn't roboticized in issue 230? What if Sonic decided to take her place and destroy the Death egg himself? This is my version on what could happen.


**Sonic the hedgehog issue 230: Alternative ending**

Summary: What if Sally wasn't roboticized in issue 230? What if Sonic decided to take her place and destroy the Death egg himself? This is my version on what could happen.

Inside the Death egg mark 2, Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn are confronting Dr Eggman, the creator of the Second Death egg. Sonic and Sally were now facing Metal Sonic and to get behind cover to avoid his attacks, with all the commotion the 2 lovers were able to here Eggman say "ho, ho, ho what's the matter Sonic? Afraid to come out and fight? Well no matter, soon the Death egg will transform all organic creatures into my robotic slaves, and everything mechanical will be destroyed", Sonic and Sally tried to keep their anger under control while think what will happen to their friends and family. Sally then got an Idea, she turned to Sonic and said "Sonic, you keep Eggman and Metal Sonic busy and I'll try to stop the Death egg", Sonic smiled and was about to answer when his smile turned to a frown as he had a thought 'but wait, we don't have much time left and what if Sally isn't fast enough, I couldn't live with myself if something bad happened to her.' After a few seconds he sighed and said "Sal, that's good idea, but we don't have a lot of time left, and I can't let you do something that dangerous", Sally frowned and said "but Sonic, it's the only way to save everyone", Sonic turned his head down and sighed and said "I know" he then turned his head back to her and said "that's why I'll do it", Sally gasped a bit and said with a concerned tone "but Sonic. You don't what to do and I can't fight Metal Sonic myself". Sonic took her hand and said "Sal, listen carefully, I can do this if I have Nicole's help, and as for Metal Sonic he was designed to fight me, not you. If you fight him he won't know what to do, you are smarter than he is and a better strategist", Sally started stammering a bit "bu...bu…but Sonic what if you…", Sonic cut her off "Sally, please trust me!", Sally could see the tears in his eyes and she could tell, he was just as scared as she was. She looked at the ground, thought for a moment, then she looked back up at him, but his hand on her right cheek and said "promise me you'll be fine", Sonic smiled and said "don't worry Sal, I promise", they looked deeply into each other's eyes and shared a passionate l kiss. When they broke, Sally gave Nicole to Sonic and she whispered "good luck", as Metal Sonic kept hammering the cover Eggman was getting board and yelled "you stupid bot, go over!", Metal Sonic let the order sink in and was about to go over the cover when Sally jumped over, smashed his head in the steel ground and jumped off him, and landed on her feet and her left hand. "I'm really getting tired of Metal Sonics" Sally said to Metal as he was getting off the floor, "we really don't have time to mess with…", then came a loud THUD, "…you", she turned her head around and saw the giant Silver Sonic, she noticed that the turret must of dealt some heavy damage because one of his eyes weren't glowing he was missing his left arm and he had damage marks everywhere. Sally then noticed Metal Sonic was charging at her, she just barely ducked under one of his claw attacks and then she kicked Metal into the wall, she then dived to her right to avoid Silver's claw attack, Eggman was enjoying himself "he, he, he, having trouble, Princess?" he then turned his egg pod around to find Sonic "forget her you 2" he said to his Sonic creations, "focus you power on Son…, WHERE IS HE?" Eggman noticed that Sonic was nowhere in sight, Eggman looked everywhere "I'll let the princess cause problems for my enjoyment, that's a fact..." Eggman then pressed a blue button on his egg pod and then guns came out "But I will not let you interfere with...". Before he could start searching however, Sally jump on his Egg pod, catching him off guard and surprised, pressed a red and jumped of as Eggman got out of his exploding Egg pod screaming "EGAD", 'ok' thought Sally, as she was dodging Metal and Silver Sonics' attacks, 'I've bought you some time Sonic, but please if you have a plan, do it fast'.

Meanwhile an opened panel is seen in the floor, and inside is Sonic with Nicole plugged into the machinery, "did that do it? Are you in this things network?" Sonic said, as he finished plugging Nicole in, "I am" Nicole replied "but the defensive software remains formidable. It would take hours to break the encryption", "we don't have hours, we have _minutes_!" Sonic replied, "Can't you do anything, like block the signal or something?", "no" said Nicole "I am locked out, and it is ready to fire. I could potentially invert the beam, to this exact point, but…", "do it" said Sonic as he cut her off, "but you are not immune…" replied Nicole, "make sure you're not in this device, transfer yourself back home" Sonic said "just give me a manual executable", "but you will be…", "Nicole" Sonic said, cutting her off again, "I nearly lost Sally a few minutes ago, I'm not about to lose everyone else now" there was a short pause before Sonic continued "please… I can't do this without you".

Back on the surface Sally is boxed in and is slowly being approached by Metal and Silver Sonic "Sonic…!" Sally yelled with a hint of fear in her voice "if you're doing something, do it NOW", "no more set-backs!" yell Eggman "Snively! Fire the world roboticizer!"

Back with Sonic, he was pressing a few more buttons in the device, with a tear in his eye, he pushed one final button as he remember the day he and Sally kissed, the background going white and saying 2 last words "see ya…".

On the surface Sally, Metal and Silver Sonic turned their attention to a big blue orb in the centre of the room, with a machine powering up sound and Robotnik yelling "YES!", but then the whole place started glowing with blue lines that seem to effect Metal and Silver Sonic who started malfunctioning, Sally covered her eyes while Eggman screamed "no! NO!".

Then outside a huge blast came from the side of the Death Egg as it started letting out sparks, Tails fly by in the tornado and said "SWEET!, Sonic and Sally must of done something!".

Inside the Death egg, the room was destroyed, wires were everywhere and Snively tried contacting Eggman on the speakers "_KZZT, you read me, sir? KZZT" _, the roboticizer in the middle of the room was utterly and totally destroyed "_there KZZT massive leaks in all systems! The roboticizer isn't just off-line—it's gone! KZZT", "KZZT all other systems are still on line. No loss in altitude KZZT and the power ring matrix is holding, barely." _Out of the rubble Eggman pulled himself out, although he lost part of left sleeve, his suit was sort of wrecked, and his moustache was signed on both sides, "I guess the old immunity wasn't reset after all" Eggman said with a groan "oh, please… please tell me that finished them off…". Just then a large piece of metal was thrown off by 2 brown hands and landed with a loud CLANG, Eggman then said "no. of course not." Sally came out from underneath the metal, with part of her jacket torn slightly, a few cuts and bruises here and there, and her goggles were shattered, holding the head of Metal Sonic, she then turned to Eggman smiled and said "sorry, Robotnik, but we win. Again", Eggman panicked and pulled out a pocket knife and said "not… yet! You're still… you're still on MY turf, princess… and… and…", before he could finish however Sally smacked the knife away and delivered a uppercut to Eggman's face sending him to the floor, Sally then went up to Eggman, kneeled down next to him and said "look Eggman, give up, we win, I'm going to find Sonic, then were going to take you into custardy, then were going to sort out the Naugus problem and you 2 can catch up with each other as you rot in jail. And then Sonic and I will probably go on another date, and then…" before she could finish a metal fist punched its way out of the ground, Sally turned to the source of the Sound and gasped as she looked in fear and said "… oh, no, oh, no,no,no,NO!", Eggman then got up slightly, smiled evilly and started laughing "ah…ah-ha! Ha-ha-ha! HAHAHA!". What the 2 of them were staring at was a Metal Sonic like creature only it had blue circles in its hands, it didn't have a jet engine chest or back, its eyes were glowing an emerald green, and it had a frown on the right side of its face, it looked at Sally and said in a robot like tone "Freedom Fighter, priority one!", the creature that Sally was staring at, as the room filled with Eggamn's laughter, was non other than the world hero: Sonic the Hedgehog, now **New Metal Sonic!**


End file.
